


Bite My Lip and Close My Eyes, Take Me Away to Paradise

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And then comes on stage, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Cock Tease, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Flavored Lube, Handcuffs, Louis goes on stage with a vibrator up his ass, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Tails, This literally spiraled out of control I'm honestly SO sorry, Top Louis, Vibrators, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes on stage with a vibrating plug up his arse and Harry isn't quite finished with him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite My Lip and Close My Eyes, Take Me Away to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> day 19!
> 
> i started writing this as just a toys fic and it somehow spiraled into something else im so sorry
> 
> title is from the song "longview" by green day
> 
> enjoyyy !

There's an array of weird magazines in front of Louis at the moment and he kind of wants to claw his eyes out. It was all _Harry's_ idea — well, no. It was _Niall's_ idea. And then Harry decided to adopt Niall's idea and, well, now Louis is sitting in the dressing room with sex toy magazines laid out in front of him, staring him down as he decides which studded buttplug he wants up his arse for a few hours.

"Hey Harry?" He calls, nodding when Zayn comes into the room instead. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Right here," he says, jogging in behind Zayn looking devastatingly attractive all sweaty and athletic. "Need something?"

Louis notices Zayn blankly staring at the magazines and smiles. "Yeah, how exactly are we gonna get these shipped to ourselves?"

Zayn chooses to walk away then and Harry flops down on the couch next to Louis. "Niall said we could ship them to Greg's house and he'd send them priority."

Louis hums. "Good man."

"He's related to Niall," Harry states, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"How was your run?" Louis asks, going back to looking at — tails?

"Good," he says. "If you're going for tail, go for a fox one," Harry says, leaning over and pointing at a red one with a white tip. "Matches your build."

Louis rolls his eyes. "I'm not sure how I'll get away with having a tail hanging out of my jeans on stage, babe."

Harry kisses his temple and rubs his shoulders. "We'd manage."

"Am I getting a plug or a vibrator?"

Harry looks up from where he's standing at the fridge. "Plug would be too easy for you," he says, cracking open a water bottle. "Vibrator."

Louis nods and closes one magazine and opens another, skimming through the pages and putting sticky notes where he likes something.

So far, out of pure fun, he's marked deep-throat numbing spray, chocolate, strawberry and coconut flavored lubes, handcuffs, a few tails, a paddle, and four plugs and — now, as he flips to a page with a wide pink vibrator — a vibrator.

Harry comes and sits next to him with his water and sips loudly. "That's easily going to add up to £100," he says.

"£250," Louis says absentmindedly as he marks a string of anal beads as well, just for the heck of it.

"Have you picked out your vibrator yet?" Harry asks. Louis shakes his head.

"I haven't found a vibrating plug page yet," he says. "Just a vibrator for when I'm not walking around."

Harry huffs and reaches over him to a magazine called _Plugs 101_ , one that Louis has steadily been ignoring. He flips to a page and points to a blue one. "Get this one."

Louis looks at it and winces. It's big. He's going to have that up his arse for an entire show. He marks it with a sticky note and goes back to his page of flavored lubes.

He can practically hear Harry's smile next to him as he pinches his arse. "Can't wait," he says.

\----

Niall comes in a few days later with a mischievous look on his face. "Greg just texted me saying that we should've seen the look on the postman's face when he delivered all your sex toys yesterday," he says laughing.

Louis is currently sitting in Harry's lap and he laughs, his back pressing into Harry's chest and he thinks he feels Harry's cock harden under his arse. "Lovely," Harry says into his ear. "When'll they arrive?"

Niall scrolls up in his messages. "They'll meet us up in Edinburgh on Tuesday," he says, smiling at an unseen text.

Harry shifts under him and rubs his sides. "Edinburgh," he whispers. Louis' skin rises in goosebumps.

\----

Louis is panting above Harry as he finishes with a final thrust — his last time topping until after Tuesday. (It's Monday.)

He collapses into a pile of sweat and cum on top of Harry, pulling out slowly and kissing Harry's jaw. "Can't wait for tomorrow."

Harry's hands travel up and down Louis' back in soothing movements and he nips at Louis' earlobe. "Me neither."

\----

Today's the day.

He's nervous sick, really.

He wakes up with Harry sitting next to him in their hotel bed, holding a box he could safely and easily fit inside with space left for a few bottles of whiskey. Harry looks over at him with a devious smile and rattles the box. "Todaaaaay," he sing-songs teasingly. Louis rolls his eyes and tugs on the tape holding the box closed.

"Shall we?"

Harry grins and nods. They rip off the tape and have a brief packing peanut war and then lay out everything in front of them: 8 bottles of assorted flavors of lube, a couple of bottles of throat numbing spray, a few tails, some plugs, handcuffs, paddles, anal beads, and the vibrator. And the vibrating blue buttplug. "Wanna try it out now?"

Louis shakes his head. "Save it for the show."

\----

They have five minutes before they go on and Louis and Harry are cramped in a bathroom stall, Louis with one of his legs on the toilet, his jeans pulled down and his hole being abused by Harry's long fingers.

"Harry," he whines, "five."

Harry huffs behind him and pulls his fingers out, Louis' hole clenching shut. "Ready?" Harry asks from somewhere behind him.

Louis nods and grips the sides of the stall tighter. He feels the plastic of the plug nudge up against his hole and start to push in. It's big enough that it nudges up against his prostate when he moves his hips a certain way and he thinks, _Okay, I can deal with this._

Then Harry flicks the vibrator on high and he lets out a squeaky moan. "Oh _fuck_ no." The vibrations cause the plug to press firmly against his prostate continuously. He's about to argue when Harry pulls his trousers up and pats his bum.

"Two minutes," he says. Louis groans and waddles out of the bathroom and into the waiting area, where the others are already in a huddle.

"Nice of you to join us," Niall says. Paul thumps him in the back of the head and they do a quick all in before they dash out on stage. Well, four of them dash, and one of them awkwardly prances.

Louis makes it through the first song okay, his voice cracking a little in his solo as he leans back against the railing and the vibrator presses up against his prostate.

During the second song he realises he's hard when Zayn gives him a curious eye across the stage and the crowd slowly seems to get louder and more attentive to him.

The third, fourth, and fifth songs get harder: the plug is nestled inside of him filthily and Harry's prancing around stage like there isn't a vibrating piece of plastic in his boyfriend's asshole.

During the twitter questions he squeaks his answers out and the crowd lets out an almighty laugh and he comes slightly jittery.

By the final song he thinks he might collapse. The plug has been pressed against his prostate for so long that he's about to come in his trousers, and the near constant stimulation is making his brain fuzzy.

They take their final bow and that does it. He dips forward and his cock rubs just right and the plug nudges harder and he comes right there, just as he stands back up, and dashes off stage.

He runs into the bathroom and tears off his jeans, rests a foot on the toilet and shuts off the vibrator. He slowly eases it out of himself and slumps forward, his head pressed into the cool tile.

"I saw you jizz on stage," Harry says from outside his stall. "Impressive."

"You absolute _fucker_ ," he says, rubbing his sore hole. "You suck."

"Since I'm topping, yeah, I do suck," he says. He jiggles the lock. "Let me in. Let me see how stretched and lovely you are."

"You're so gross, Styles," he says, unlatching the door and letting Harry's hands roam over him. "Disgusting."

"You love it though," Harry says, sounding distracted as he spreads Louis' cheeks. He winces. "Let's get a van back to the hotel. The box awaits."

Louis pulls up his trousers and grabs the plug, tucking it in his pocket. He follows Harry out to a van and gets in quickly, ignoring screams that mean _Harry and Louis just got in a fucking_ van _together!!_

The van ride seems slow with Harry kissing up and down his neck and kneading his arse as Louis straddles his thighs. At some point they stop hard and they go flying forward so Louis is pinned against the seat in front of them. Harry takes advantage and bites his left nipple through his loose shirt and Louis bites back a moan, mostly in respect for the driver, but also because he doesn't want to seem that desperate.

Harry holds Louis' bicep all the way up to the room and literally throws him onto the bed when they get there, his head just missing the box full of toys.

He wriggles out of his jeans as he watches Harry sift through the box and pull out the beads, a bottle of lube, the handcuffs, and the vibrator.

Harry turns and widens his eyes at his naked state and licks his lips. Louis is slightly terrified.

"Scoot up the bed, love," Harry says, taking off only his shirt. Louis does as he's told, scoots up the bed and spreads his legs open. Harry lets out a breathy laugh. He leans over Louis and wraps a handcuff around his left wrist and then the other. Louis looks up and realises he's chained to the bed. "Can you move?"

Louis flails his legs around. "Just my legs, Haz."

Harry huffs and leans off the bed to his suitcase. He comes back up with two long-sleeved shirts and ties Louis' ankles to each corresponding bedpost with tight pulls and pats to his shins. "Now?"

Louis tries to move his legs and finds that he can't. "Nope. Proper tied now."

Harry smirks and nods, running a finger up Louis' cock teasingly as it perks up in interest. Harry smirks down at him.

Louis shuts his eyes thinking, _this isn't so bad_ , until theres a finger rubbing cool liquid over his hole and then it's replaced by Harry's tongue, licking in fat long stripes. His eyes shoot open and he tries to buck down onto Harry's face. Harry moans into him, licks another stripe and pulls back, dribbling on more lube and going back in, poking his tongue in and twisting it terribly.

Louis wants so badly to touch himself, to shove Harry's face closer to his hole, to scratch at his scalp and pull on his curls — but he _can't._ His arms are latched together above his head around the bedpost and his ankles are tied as well — he's utterly helpless.

Just then he feels a stretching sensation and looks down to expect Harry's cock stretching him but — it's a little silver bead, no thicker than his thumb. He really takes a look at them: they go in ascending order, the largest at the end, about the size of his tiny fist. He gulps.

"Only going halfway," Harry says, squeezing more lube on half of the beads and pressing a second inside. Louis shifts his hips as he adds a third and one presses into his prostate, eliciting a high pitched moan from his throat. Harry snorts, the air hitting his wet hole and making him convulse.

The fourth, the biggest as he'll go, finally pops in and he moans. He's so stretched — he can feel his rim open a little around the bead and it feels _so_ good. He whines as Harry pulls one out, clenching shut at the loss. Harry tugs again and the other three come out in quick succession and he groans. He feels so empty and his cock is a complete mess where it rests on his belly.

Just when he thinks Harry's leaning over to finally suck him off, Harry breathes a hot puff of air on his cock and licks the area around the tip of his dick on his stomach. "You don't come until I tell you, okay?"

Louis whines but nods, his wrists beginning to get a bit sore in the metal handcuffs.

He suddenly hears a vibrating noise and then feels it at his rim. He looks down at Harry, who's watching him with innocent eyes as he circles the pink vibrator around his hole teasingly, making it flutter embarrassingly. Louis bites his lip as he pushes it in, inch by inch. Soon it stops moving and he looks back down at Harry. His face his inches from his cock, just hovering. He takes Louis' cock in his hand and wiggles it. Louis feels as if his cock weighs 100 pounds, but the way Harry's wiggling it says differently.

A familiar heat builds in his belly and he presses his arse down into the mattress, maybe to have the vibrator press against his prostate and he'll come on Harry's hand.

Harry suddenly lets go of his cock, lets it heavily fall back onto his stomach, and presses the heel of his hand just by his belly button. An unknown feeling shoots through him when Harry tilts the vinbrator up with his other hand for just a second. Then he switches the vibrator off, takes it out, and sits back without touching Louis.

"What the — what the _fuck_ —" He's cut short by Harry's lips attaching to his, the taste of cheap chocolate on his tongue. So he was using the chocolate lube. Fascinating.

Harry pulls back and tweaks one of his nipples. Louis groans and pathetically thrusts his hips into the air and Harry tsks him.

"You want to come, babe?"

Louis nods frantically, tries to shift himself downward towards Harry and maybe he'll stroke him off.

Harry, however, does neither. Instead he ruffles through the box and turns back with one of the plugs they bought and fits it snugly inside Louis' hole. He stands up on the bed and removes his jeans and the remnants of an orgasm drip off his stomach.

"Did you — did you come untouched?"

Harry's eyes flicker to Louis' cock. "You're just so pretty," he says, though it isn't an answer. Louis nods anyway, and before he knows it Harry's squirting lube onto his hand and rubbing it on Louis' cock. Once he's finished he crouches over Louis and holds his cock up and sits down, painfully slow, but it feels so good that Louis wouldn't care if he sank down slower than he talked.

Their hips meet when their eyes do and Louis bites his lip as Harry starts bouncing at a wonderfully sharp and fast pace, their skin slapping together and making obscene noises in the quiet of the room.

Harry reaches one hand forward and flicks one of Louis' nipples, sending shivers up his spine and pleasure down it. Harry seems to make a decision and he moves his legs so he's laying on top of Louis instead and fucks onto him that way, their faces inches from each other. It's gross — they're both sweaty, covered in lube. Harry's hips are sticky from his orgasm, and they're breathing hot and open-mouthed into each others faces.

The combined pleasure of Harry on his cock and the plug in his arse is too much, really, but he withholds his orgasm because Harry hasn't told him he could come yet. He bites down on Harry's shoulder and Harry nods, fucks onto him faster and Louis' eyes squeeze shut and he bites hard on Harry shoulder as he finally comes, moaning into Harry's flesh and letting his head fall back once he's finished.

Harry slides off his cock and strokes himself steadily over Louis' belly and comes a second time with a loud groan. He slumps backwards onto the bed and subconsciously unties Louis from the bed posts. He climbs over him and unfastens the handcuffs as well and Louis should really be disgusted when a bit of his own cum leaks out of Harry's hole and onto his nose, but he can't be bothered because he just had the best orgasm of his life, hands down.

He rubs his wrists as Harry waddles off and starts the shower, and calls for him. He makes his way into the bathroom and Harry's got his leg up on the edge of the tub, rubbing the dried lube off of is hole, Louis assumes. He realises he's still got the plug in and carefully takes it out once he's stepped into the shower and kisses Harry's back. "Where you fingering yourself while I was subject to your punishment?" Louis teases, his voice raspy.

Harry turns around and smiles. "Not punishment. Play. And yes. I couldn't have just ridden you like that without prep. Would've torn me in half."

Louis smiles and watches Harry scratch dried cum off his chest and then reaches over and does the same to Louis, who's in a worse state than he.

"That was fun," Louis says while Harry washes his hair a little while later. "Should do it again."

"You came on stage, Louis," Harry says from behind him. "Do it again and people are gonna catch on."

"What's your point?"

Harry turns him around by his shoulders and hugs him, kissing his temple. "My point is thay you're a kinky little devil and since we have three days off now you're wearing a tail and _only_ a tail."

Louis bites Harry's nipple and he shrieks, pushing him against the wall and kissing him.

Louis isn't sure how this just went from totally BDSM kinky to adorable in five minutes, but he doesn't care.

He definitely pretends to not notice Harry's fingers as they creep between his cheeks while they kiss against the shower wall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos appreciated, and share it as well !! share all the monthshots!!
> 
> twitter is @louisniaii and ao3 is louisniall, also the co-author :)


End file.
